El hada y el fantasma
by Silvers07
Summary: Ahora estaríamos juntas, un hada y un fantasma, hasta la eternidad. Mal resumen, pero pasen y denle una oportunidad por favor. One-shot..


**# El hada y el fantasma. #**

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro oneshot de esta pareja (Sé que el Zervis es Cannon, pero vamos no creo ser el único que las haya shippeado, son tan adorables juntas xD)**

 **Au: Moderno/Fantasía.**

 **Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, de lo contrario esta pareja sería Canon xddd.**

 _ **Leyenda:**_

"" _ **\- Pensamientos**_

… _ **.- Lapsos de tiempo largos, ya sea al futuro o al pasado.**_

 _ **Cursiva- Recuerdos**_

POV Zera

¿Qué hay después de la muerte? No tengo idea; yo, tan solo sé eso, que estoy muerta.

¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sé, no puedo recordar, no tengo a donde ir, simplemente me quedo aquí, una aburrida librería, ni siquiera sé, por qué estoy aquí en primer lugar.

Las personas entran y salen todos los días, pese a todo, el lugar parece estar lleno de vida, niños, adultos, padres, hijos, amigos; ¿Alguna vez tuve una familia, tuve amigos? No lo sé, la gente pasa sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, ¿Qué espero? Después de todo, soy solo un fantasma.

…..

Hoy es algo diferente, no hay muchas personas por aquí; de repente; logro divisar una chica, una hermosa chica de cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado, no sé por qué, pero inmediatamente mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, esperen, ¿Tengo un corazón? La chica caminó hacia aquí, el lugar más apartado del lugar, donde casi nadie venía y donde yo podía observar desde lejos lo que hacían ¿Por qué ella querría estar sola? Probablemente solo quería tranquilidad para poder leer. Yo la observaba atentamente, me intrigaba, de pronto levantó su cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero ella no puede verme ¿Verdad? Ella sonrió, en ese instante mi apagada y fría alma se llenó de una calidez increíble, ¿Ella me había sonreído a mí? ¿Podía verme? La chica se acercó y habló.

\- Hola.

\- "Realmente podía verme, pero ¿Cómo?"

\- Qué bueno es verte, mi nombre es Mavis.

\- "Mavis"- nuevamente esa sensación aparecía- ¿Ella no estaba asustada? ¿Sería correcto hablarle también?

\- Ze…zera- dije débilmente, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con alguien.

\- Es un lindo nombre.

\- Tu…tú, ¿Realmente puedes verme?- "la respuesta era obvia"-Yo, soy… un fantasma.

\- Ya lo sabía- …"me sonrió de nuevo, ¿A qué se refiere con ya lo sabía?- Siempre te he observado, así que pensé que sería bueno venir a hablarte.

\- Espero que seamos grandes amigas- Ella ha tomado mis manos ¿Es capaz incluso de tocarme?- Tengo que irme, Adiós.

Solo unas pocas y amables palabras, solo una mirada, una sonrisa, un tacto, hicieron que algo en mí comenzara a arder fuertemente.

Y así pasaban los días, Mavis venía a hacerme compañía, siempre hacía que leyéramos un libro juntas, me sentía cada vez más atraída por ella, algo que me llamaba la atención eran sus gusto literarios, normalmente veía chicos de su edad leyendo sobre romance adolescente y cosas por el estilo, pero ella prefería las historias de fantasía; magia, castillos, dragones, hadas, ella prefería eso y yo también me vi influenciada. Un hada, sí, si podía compararla con uno de esos personajes sería un hada, ellas están llenas de luz y alegría, al igual que Mavis; desde que estoy a su lado, la oscuridad en la que vivía ha desaparecido, si estoy junto a ella, puedo sonreír, a su lado me siento… viva. Mavis, tú eres mi hada.

A veces la gente te miraba extraña cuando te veían hablarle aparentemente a la nada, pero poco te importaba lo que pensaran, me hace feliz saber que pese a todo, estas a mi lado.

Esta vez llegaste con alguien más, un chico, de tu misma edad y cabello negro; Me sentía extraña, me incomodaba verte con él, que le sonrías como lo haces conmigo. Después de un tiempo él se fue, por fin podía tenerte para mí sola, ¿Desde cuándo me siento así?

-Perdón, hoy tuve que venir a investigar algo con un amigo- me dijiste.

\- No te preocupes, ¿Él es tu…

\- No, no, ya te lo dije, es solo un amigo, yo… aún espero a esa persona especial.

Pude ver algo de nostalgia en tu rostro.

\- Cuando estabas viva, ¿Te gustaba alguien?

¿A qué vino esa pregunta? De todas maneras no lo sé. ¿Por qué de repente mi corazón empezó a subir su ritmo?

-¿Los fantasmas se enamoran?

Ahora entiendo que es lo que siento.

\- "No lo sé"- respondí.

Es increíble, solo una pregunta hizo que me diera cuenta.

\- "¿Los fantasmas se enamoran?"- Aparentemente sí, pues yo, estoy enamorada de ti. Pero, ¿Realmente tengo una oportunidad? No, es doloroso, pero es la verdad, un fantasma sin vida y un hada llena de luz, es imposible; no importa, aún tengo la dicha de tenerte a mi lado ¿Verdad? Con eso me es suficiente ¿Cierto?

…

\- Me tengo que ir.

Cómo que te vas ¿A dónde?

\- Quería despedirme- "¿Por qué me siento morir por segunda vez?"

\- No te preocupes, muy pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo- "De nuevo esa sonrisa" "No te vayas, quédate conmigo"

Antes de irte, me tomaste el rostro ¿Estaba llorando? De pronto una increíble sensación me invadió, tus labios tocaron mi mejilla, me sentía tan viva; y finalmente te fuiste.

\- Te amo- susurré débilmente.

….

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi? No lo sé, nunca lo tomé en cuenta. ¿Volverás algún día? He salido por los alrededores, a lo lejos puedo ver como un grupo de gente está vestida de negro, muchos lloran ¿Alguien ha muerto? Puedo ver al chico de aquella vez ¿Cuándo morí, llegaron amigos, lloró mi familia? No lo sé.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi? No lo sé, nunca lo tomé en cuenta. ¿Volverás algún día? He salido por los alrededores, a lo lejos puedo ver como un grupo de gente está vestida de negro, muchos lloran ¿Alguien ha muerto? Puedo ver al chico de aquella vez ¿Cuándo morí, llegaron amigos, lloró mi familia? No lo sé.

Sigo esperando, ¿Te has olvidado de mí? Quiero verte, comienzo a desesperarme, a llorar, te necesito, quiero que estés a mi lado nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

¿Esto es verdad?

\- Te prometí que volvería.

Algo se siente diferente.

\- Ven- Tomaste mi mano, y de un momento a otro aparecimos frente a una tumba.

¿Un cementerio?

En la lápida estaba escrito tu nombre, no presté atención a lo demás, solo quería saber por qué estaba ahí.

"Mavis Vermillion"

-Morí hace una semana- " Así que eso era, esta sensación" " ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo?" "¿Por qué estás a mi lado?"

-Mira al lado por favor.

¿Qué significa esto? Al costado otra tumba, y en ella, mi nombre.

\- Antes de morir, me dijiste que pase lo que pase, tú esperarías por mí, ¿Recuerdas?

¿Ya te conocía antes de que estuviera muerta? No entiendo nada.

\- No importa, lo importante es que ahora, estaremos juntas como lo prometimos.

Y me besaste los labios, nuevamente me volvía a llenar de dicha, se sentía mágico ¿Correspondías mis sentimientos? ¿Realmente estas muerta? Porque aún seguías desprendiendo calor. Te separaste sonriéndome. En ese momento, miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza; tú salvándome de un incendio, tu y yo riendo y jugando, tú y yo en un lago, tú y yo besándonos, tú llorando frente a mí.

…..

 _\- Esto no es un adiós_

 _\- No me dejes sola. Siempre estarás en mi corazón. Prométeme que me esperarás_

 _\- Te lo prometo._

… _.._

Te miré a los ojos.

\- Mavis, lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo.

Nada me hizo más feliz en ese momento que ver tu rostro alegrándose.

Esta vez fui yo te bese, nuestros labios rozaban, en medio de lágrimas se felicidad, ahora estaríamos juntas, un hada y un fantasma, hasta la eternidad.

 **Espero les haya gustado, si, es un poco raro, pero, no quería que viera ni muy normal ni muy fantasioso.**

 **Si les gustó dejen su review.**

 **Si gustan hago el pov Mavis, eso depende de ustedes.**


End file.
